Picquet
Early Life Not much is currently known about Picquets early life accept for the fact that he enlisted in the UNSC at the age of 18 in 2530 Enlistment and HellBringer Service ''' Upon enlistment Picquet was trained to use a Flamethrower as a HellBringer and after training was assigned to the 22nd HellBringer Regiment. '''OPERATION: SLIGHT OF HAND (2530) Picquet along with the rest of the 22nd HellBringer Regiment took part in OPERATION: SLIGHT OF HAND where they were tasked to destroy a Covenant Citadel, during the mission one third of the team were KIA. OPERATION: UNGUILTY SPORK (2530) Later Picquet along with the 22nd HellBringer Regiment took part in OPERATION: UNGUILTY SPORK to assist ONI team Delta - 5 in completing an unknown objective. OPERATION: GRACEFUL FALL (2530) Picquet participated in OPERATION: GRACEFUL FALL with the rest of the 22nd HellBringer regiment but by the end of the operation he was the only known survivor. Marine Service By 2531 Picquet retrained as a standard UNSC Marine and was reassigned to the 711th Marine Division. OPERATION: UNDERCUT (2531) Picquet along with the 711th Marine Division were sent to defend a UNSC station known as the Compass from Covenant attackers. In the end the station was defended but the team took four casualties. OPERATION: MICRO TRANSACTION (2531) Picquet and the 711th Marine Division destroyed an insurrectionist supply convoy. OPERATION: REDACTED OPERATION REDACTED (2531) Picquet along with the 711th Marine Division acted as a distraction for Spartan Trojan Team on Ulqrell, as a result the team took fifty casualties. Later both teams were stranded on the planet for weeks where the began to run low of food and supplies. By August 14th the group was still stranded and Picquet watched a fellow marine Kyle Bait blow himself up trying to catch a fish. OPERATION: WE ARE NUMBER ONE (2533) At some point Picquet and the 711th Marine Division took part in OPERATION: WE ARE NUMBER ONE which had a REDACTED objective. OPERATION: MAGIC CYLINDER (2535) Picquet was transferred to the 123rd Marine Division and promoted to Private First Class, afterwards he participated in OPERATION: MAGIC CYLINDER which had a REDACTED objective. ODST Service ''' In 2535 due to his continued deployment on classified operations and surviving Picquet was transferred to the ODSTs and given superior training to that he learnt in the marines. After training he was assigned to the 31st ODST Corps. '''OPERATION: TROVE (2535) Picquet and the 31st ODST Corps were tasked to defend a mineral mine on the colony of Croft but due to a traitor sabotaging explosives the mine collapsed killing thirty and wounding six members of the team. OPERATION: OPERATION (2536) Despite the losses Picquet and the 31st were later send to assassinate a Prophet at a REDACTED site, the mission was a success but only Picquet and seven others survived and escaped. OPERATIONS: OLAH (2540), SSDD (2540) and SKYRUNNER (2543) Picquet and the other survivors were transferred to the 52nd ODST corps where he undertook a number of OPERATIONS that were classed as REDACTED OPERATION: MINCE RAFT (2544) At some point Picquet was transferred to the 81st ODST corps. Years later Picquet took part in OPERATION MINCE RAFT to complete a REDACTED objective Skirmish aboard the UNSC Backwards Unto Thorn (2545 - 2550) ' At some point the 81st ODST Corps went into CRYO stasis aboard the UNSC BACKWARDS UNTO THORN, for unknown reasons the ship ended up lost in space and remained adrift for 5 years. Eventually a Covenant group found the ship and boarded it. After being awakened the 81st ODST Corps tried to save the ship but ultimately Picquet was the only one left standing before the intervention of a nearby UNSC battlegroup extracted him. '''ONI Service ' Due to his high combat proficiency and unwillingness to die no matter what Picquet soon found himself in the hands of ONI who trained him into becoming one of there top operatives. As part of ONI team Bravo - 2 he took part in OPERATION: NIGHTRISE and as part of ONI team Delta - 5 he took part in OPERATION: NOITAREPO and OPERATION:CRYO all of which were REDACTED During OPERATION: CRYO (2552 - 2598) Picquet and the rest of his team went missing for forty six years in CRYO sleep. '''PROJECT COMMANDO After Forty six years adrift Picquet awoke to a much different galaxy than he remembered, the war was won and he was no longer needed, however two years later Picquet was allowed the opportunity to enlist in PROJECT COMMANDO. After training and adjusting to five decades worth of battlefield improvements Picquet was placed in the 28th Commando Company where he participated in OPERATION: LION HUNTER (2600) and was promoted to Staff Sergeant. Picquet would later be transferred to the 29th Commando Company and he took part in OPERATION: TIDAL FLOW (2602), yet again Picquet would be transsfrred to the 212th Commando Company where he participated in OPERATIONS: ARROW TO THE KNEE (2604) and FALLEN (2604) by the end of this he was promoted to Master Sergeant. Getting his own team / forming the 343rd In 2605 after decades of experience Picquet was given the chance to form his own Commando team which he accepted, this team soon became known as the 343rd Commando Company which soon rose to prestige. Picquet led the 343rd Commando Company through OPERATIONS: AXE (2605), SAW (2606) and MALLET (2607). Axe and Mallet involved the assassination of REDACTED individuals whilst Saw involved the rescue of fellow Commando Captain Dave from Earthbound rebels. OPERATION: HAMMER / Invasion Of TRELLMER (13th December 2608) On the 13th December the UNSC manufacturing colony of Trellmer came under attack by Earthbound rebel forces, as part of OPERATION HAMMER the 343rd were sent to deal with the rebels. During the mission Picquet was ordered to evacuate with his team but knowing that there were civilians present he chose to give his teams spot up knowing that the UNSC would return for them due to there previous service. Picquet and the rest of the 343rd held out in a plaza against what was thought to be a small strike team but two minuets in they realised they were up against an entire army. Whilst fighting 343rd trooper Hans was melted by plasma in front of Picquet and shortly after mortar missiles struck the ground near them killing at least another thirty five troopers. After using snipers to eliminate the mortars another twenty men had been lost and just as they saw the pelicans they fell out of the sky in fire and crashed into the plaza killing both UNSC and EARTHBOUND forces, when Picquet awoke he was being dragged by trooper Gill Grill who dragged him to safety before being killed herself. Using her Battle rifle Picquet avenged her death. Knowing everyone would die if they stayed Picquet was going to order his team to retreat but at the last second he noticed the EARTHBOUND leader Commander Quake and believed that his death would end the war. With the whole team in agreement they charged at Quake only to be defeated. During the fight Picquet was knocked into Trellmers ocean and hours later climbed out only to discover a mysterious person who he would later find out to be called BRAVO. Picquet begged BRAVO to give him an Oxygen pack to allow him to continue looking for his men but BRABO refused and both interrogated Picquet and knocked him out. Disgraced Captain / UNSC intelligence After the battle of Trellmer Picquet was disgraced and was heavily preyed upon by media outlets such as THE SPARTAN, due to the severe public outcry Picquet was removed from combat and was placed in UNSC intelligence. He was responsible for selecting missions for the 303rd Commando Company. Discovering The Body Of Sophie Tusk (10th March 2609) On this date Picquet hear a gun noise and entered the office that belonged to fellow intelligence office Sophie Tusk, he found her dead body after she shot herself and complained that it was the third time this week that it had happened. Disappointed With His Situation Picquet eventually began to feel annoyed and uncomfortable with his current position and by at least the 11th January 2610 he hated his life. PROJECT PEGASUS Meeting on the PALACE III (13th December 2610) On the 13th December Picquet was secretly summoned to the UNSC PALACE III where he came into contact with a Commander Wizard who had previously tried to recruit him for a leadership position in his private PROJECT which Picquet had declined many times in the past when the opportunity arose. However after finding out that he could become a solo operative and not lead a team again Picquet was tempted to join, Wizard eventually told Picquet about a terrorist known as Sinister who was responsible for the disappearance of many UNSC troopers on the colony of Lyric a matter that Picquet had recently written a report about whilst working in UNSC intelligence. Wanting to be useful again and find greater purpose Picquet gave in and accepted his offer. After receiving a new set of custom armour Picquet arrived at a nearby hangar bay where Wizard told him to meet up with a fellow Pegasus trooper called Orange who apparently had the location of Sinister , Picquet was then transported to Lyrics surface by fellow Pegasus Trooper Susan Hawk. Hunting Sinister After being transported to Lyrics surface by Hawk Picquet found himself in a location referred to the Great Plains Of Lyric. After finding suitable cover Picquet began to broadcast the all clear code "BRAVO ECHO X-RAY" that was supplied to him by Wizard in order to draw Orange out of hiding, Orange soon acknowledged the code as being correct and met Picquet in the open. Once the two introduced each other Picquet asked Orange for the information he had about Sinister only to find out that Orange had no such information to begin with and that his only job was to guard a nearby rock from "enemy activity" . Picquet and Orange immediately came under fire from Sinister and returned fire from the rock Orange was ordered to guard, eventually the two began to charge Sinister's position which forced the terrorist to retreat into a cave network. Not wanting to let his target escape Picquet chased Sinister over a series of pillars above a chasm in an attempt to capture him but was staggered after a brief melee fight in which Sinister used to get the advantage and run away. Eventually Picquet caught up to Sinister only to find that Orange had used his grenade launcher to EMP a Wasp that Sinister was using to escape in down a shaft leading into a deeper cave network below, after having a brief argument the pair decided to jump into the darkness below to fins Sinister. After safely landing Picquet and Orange found Sinisters wrecked Wasp but with no body or blood, knowing that he was still alive the pair began to search the caves for Sinister. After finding a way to the surface the pair split up for unknown reasons but planned to regroup soon, before they could a sniper round missed Picquet causing the attacker to run away. After chasing his attacker to some stone ruins Picquet believes he is about to arrest Sinister only for his attacker to be confirmed as Andrew Thomas Moa out for revenge, before Moa could fire he was pushed down the stone staircase by an unidentified person. Picquet asked the stranger who he was and he only replied with the name THE GUIDE. Picquet asked why he saved him only for the guide to say that he didn't, Picquet couldn't ask any further questions due to the fact that Moa had almost reawaken. The Guide ordered Picquet to go after Sinister whilst he dealt with Moa, as a result Picquet learned that the Guide was at some point a part of PROJECT PEGASUS. Later Picquet was informed by Orange that both The Guide and Moa had disappeared he was then contacted by Sinister himself who stated that he wanted to talk in person and that he also had John Blue Redshirt hostage, not wanting him to come to harm Picquet agreed to meet Sinister at an Abandoned Lord Posh Hotel. After arriving Picquet found an energy sword next to an elite corpse and took it, shortly after he came under fire from an Earthbound Guard called Straw and he was hit by a sniper round forcing him to retreat inside where he came across a second guard called Stripe where he then engaged her in an energy sword fight. After leading the fight into the dinning room Picquet charged her into a table where he then impaled her with his sword, after the kill he then engaged Star in a brief gun and fist fight on the dinner balcony where Straw was finished off after he was stabbed in the head an kicked off the balcony. Picquet then began to climb his way to the top of the hotel to confront Sinister and rescue Redshirt. When he reached the top Picquet and Sinister argued for a bit before engaging in a fight. Picquet was able to get the upper hand on numerous occasions and even stabbed Sinister in the throat and broke his back to no avail. Eventually Picquets armour was about to give out after so much damage and he required Redshirt to help him, unfortunately Redshirt ran off after watching the death of Hawk leaving Picquet to be captured. Capture Picquet was captured by Sinister and Sparrow and was interrogated by Quake whilst Shadow watched, Picquet was forced by a truth gas to tell Quake what he wanted but despite this he still showed resistance. The location of his armour is unknown. Kills * Numerous Covenant * Assisted in the assassination of a Prophet * Stripe * Straw * EARTHBOUND Troopers